Matters of the Heart
by Reptileboy
Summary: FINALLY READABLE: Following events in Hero, King Wendell and Alice come to terms over their feelings for each other. With the help of Virginia and Wolf, both are finally able to confront their fears.


Matters of the Heart.  
  
It was night in the land of the Fourth Kingdom. Around the palace a stillness took form that felt calm. The royal gardens were blanketed by the silver light of the moon giving them an alien appearance. The small Palace Lake glistened like quicksilver making it appear as a rippling mirror. Servants walked about the grounds lighting torches, whilst the horses and carriages were moved into the stables.  
  
In the corner of her grand bedroom, Alice watched the flames of the fire. It crackled violently whilst burning brightly and sweeping away the spring chill. The room felt cosy and safe. Alice sat across from the fire in a large armchair. Velvet cushions like soft clouds beneath her. She felt herself drift away in a moment of calm and serenity. The shock and surprises of the past week had worn her out. She felt completely overwhelmed by events. Just recently she was nearly killed by two evil men. Then a charming and handsome man who also happened to be a king rescued her.  
  
The worst thing was that she had developed feelings for her hero, and he had too. No matter how much her mind told herself that it could not be, her heart told her otherwise. She had fallen for Wendell the moment that he had rescued her. Now there was no going back. She had opened the floodgates and it felt near impossible to close them.  
  
Amidst the glamour and prestige of the palace she felt severely out of place. She had no idea where to go from here. In her entire life she had no place to call home and this palace seemed very much like it could be. Certainly she wished that it could be, but palaces were for the Kings and Queen's, the Princes and Princesses. Alice was definitely not one of those. She was simply a mere commoner.  
  
Alice's deep thoughts were disrupted by a soft knock at her door. It took her a moment to compose herself and draw her mind back into reality.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked hoarsely.  
  
"It's Virginia Lewis," The voice replied, "May I come in?"  
  
"Of course, please come in." Alice responded, rising from the chair.  
  
The large bedroom door opened to reveal the beautiful Virginia. She looked slightly tired but her face always had embroidered across it a neat smile. A small bump of her belly was the only indication of her pregnancy. Alice liked Virginia and both women had formed a loose friendship. Virginia had a very outgoing personality that instantly connected with Alice's.  
  
"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering how you were doing," Virginia said. "Wendell was concerned that you might not be well since you left dinner early."  
  
"I'm fine. I just needed some time alone," Alice responded.  
  
"I'll leave you then." Virginia said as she made for the door.  
  
"No, please stay," Alice said stopping Virginia. "I actually feel like some company now, especially yours."  
  
Virginia closed the door and joined Alice by the fireside. She took a seat opposite her and warmed herself against the fire.  
  
"It's rather cold tonight," Virginia noted, "I've no understanding of the way seasons are here, but if it's anything like the weather back home then this is typical spring weather."  
  
"Home in New York!" Alice said with difficulty.  
  
"Yeah." Virginia answered simply.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Alice asked bluntly.  
  
"Sometimes. Not so much these days. Somehow my heart remained in the Nine Kingdoms. New York felt strange to me." Virginia answered.  
  
"I've never much cared for places," Alice remarked. "When I was younger I wanted to see the kingdoms. My grandmother told me bedtime stories about these amazing places. I would fall asleep and dream about them. But real life can never really live up to dreams. It was a burning desire to see them when my grandmother passed away and I was on my own again. I guess I was just searching for a place to call home!"  
  
"Fate has a funny way of showing you home in the most unlikely of places," Virginia said, "I never thought that I would come to call the lands of fairy tale my home or have a child with a man who was half-wolf. Fate can be very strange."  
  
"A week ago I would have disagreed with you about things such as fate and destiny," Alice said, "Now it seems so real."  
  
"Where I grew up we did not believe in magic. The only magic I knew was by magicians using smoke and mirrors. Now, after all I've seen and experienced I find myself yearning for the simpler times." Virginia said.  
  
"I am happy the way I am." Alice said with a smile.  
  
"How do you like life in the palace?" Virginia enquired.  
  
"Overwhelming. Exhausting. Amazing." Alice replied. "Although I do feel out of place."  
  
"Join the club." Virginia said with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry!" Alice said confused.  
  
"I understand how you feel. In my world things are a lot more different. Everything here was strange and new. It took a long time for me to adjust. I still haven't quite got there yet." Virginia explained. "Thankfully Wolf has been a great guide. I don't know what I would do without him.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you something of a personal nature?" Alice asked.  
  
"Not at all," Virginia replied.  
  
"You and Wolf are very different from each other," Alice said making Virginia smirk slightly, "How do you manage to stay together?"  
  
"Well, I guess that we both love each other and have to work around that. When we first met I didn't even notice how attractive he was. I mean, I thought Wolf was insane. After a few weeks together he displayed sides of himself that were very beautiful. Of course I barely noticed them, as I was more concerned with getting home. But now I know that we were meant to be together." Virginia answered.  
  
"Do you not feel strange with him being a half-wolf and you a human?" Alice asked.  
  
"Sometimes. Mostly at the beginning. I felt a divide between us as a result of his heritage. Wolf even tried to hide that side of him from me. I met Wolf when he was in a sort of transition in his life," Virginia said, "I'm getting the feeling that these questions aren't really about me and Wolf."  
  
"No, I just thought you might hold the answers to my problem." Alice answered.  
  
"Over you and Wendell?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Yes," Alice said. "It has been only a few days since we first met and yet I find myself connected with Wendell. I have feelings for him that I know cannot be."  
  
"You're wrong," Virginia said. "If you have feelings for Wendell then you should explore them. Find out whether he has those same feelings for you."  
  
"I don't know if he does have any feelings for me, beyond saving my life." Alice said with a sense of sadness.  
  
"All I know is that you would not still be here if both of you did not have some feelings for each other. Feelings so strong that you would risk the pain of heartbreak by staying to discover the truth." Virginia stated, "And I think that is a very brave thing,"  
  
"That still does not change the fact that Wendell is a king, and all I am is a peasant girl. It would be improper for a king to have a relationship with a subject." Alice said.  
  
"Nonsense," Virginia said. "You are not a peasant or a subject. And you do note give Wendell credit. He cares not of his title but of his heart. It is how he rules and how he loves. It is what makes him such a great king and a great friend. If it is to be, then Wendell will not attempt to stop it."  
  
"I wish that I could believe what you say but I fear that no matter what Wendell feels he will be bound by his title." Alice stated.  
  
"It is, you just have to try. You have to discover it for yourself." Virginia replied, "Wendell had been alone for much of his life. Somehow I believe that he doesn't wish to be that way. If he does feel for you, he will find a way to be with you. Wendell may appear strong on the outside, but inside he bruises easily. As a friend I hope that he will never get hurt, but it is up to him to take the risk. When Wendell allows people to see that side of him, it is with great trust."  
  
Before Alice could say any more there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Alice asked.  
  
"It's Wendell, may I come in!"  
  
"Of course, my lord," Alice replied as both women rose from their seats. Wendell entered the room with a nervous stance.  
  
"Sorry, I did not realise that you had company. I will come back at a later time." Wendell said making his way back out the door.  
  
"No, wait. I was just leaving anyway." Virginia said.  
  
She gave Alice a gentle hug before leaving the room. She made sure to close the door behind her. A silence crept across the room as Wendell and Alice tried desperately to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Are you ill?" Wendell asked.  
  
"Sorry!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
"I wondered if you might be ill since you left dinner rather early," Wendell replied.  
  
"No, I just needed some rest. These past days have been very tiring." Alice remarked.  
  
"I'm sorry that you are not enjoying your stay here. If there is anything I can do to help, please feel free to tell me." Wendell returned.  
  
"Oh no! My stay here has been wonderful. It's just that I was a little worn out by it all." Alice said.  
  
"If you wish to get some more rest then I can leave!" Wendell stated.  
  
"Oh please stay. I would very much like your company," Alice said in a very eager voice that made her blush with embarrassment.  
  
"I would like that as well." Wendell replied with a very boyish smile across his face.  
  
Wendell was standing beside the window overlooking the exquisite palace gardens. Alice opened the doors onto the balcony and strode out. Wendell followed with a nervous sense of calm.  
  
"The night is so beautiful," Alice stated, "Some people fear the dark, but I find it peaceful and quiet."  
  
"It does look very magnificent tonight," Wendell responded, "Though no at as magnificent as you."  
  
"You flatter me to much," Alice remarked with obvious embarrassment.  
  
"You deserve it," Wendell said.  
  
Alice moved away from Wendell and leaned over the balcony.  
  
"When I was a young girl I would often sleep outside in the fields after harvest. I would sit and watch the moon's path as it crossed the sky. I even tried to count the stars. Except each time I came up with a different number. So I gave it up. Instead, I just watched them twinkle and marvelled at what they might be. My grandmother once told me that the stars were actually fairy guardians that looked over us. That everyone had their own little fairy guardian." Alice said as she stared at the night sky.  
  
"I never had much time to stop and look at the stars. But I understand how you feel. I also believe that we all have guardians who look over us." Wendell replied.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me," Alice commented.  
  
"Oh!" Wendell enquired, "How so?"  
  
"It's just that when I think I actually understand you, you go and display another aspect of yourself that is so beautiful." Alice answered.  
  
"There are many aspects of me that not many get the opportunity to see. Often they see me as their king, as a ruler. As such I am constrained by royal etiquette around most people. With the exceptions of Virginia, Anthony and Wolf I have nobody who could be described as real friends." Wendell said.  
  
"That sounds so lonely," Alice remarked.  
  
"It can be." Wendell said. "But being king is being something bigger than one man. I represent the hopes and fears of all the people of this land. I am charged with the welfare of thousands of people, so I can never truly be lonely."  
  
"Do you not wish that you were a normal person?" Alice asked.  
  
"Sometimes when things get tough, but I know deep down that I was destined to rule." Wendell replied.  
  
"I never believed in destiny, until I met you," Alice remarked. "It was hard to believe in destiny when life was such a struggle. When it felt like you had no one in the world who cared for you."  
  
"And now you do," Wendell said as he wrapped his arms around her as she gazed over the balcony at the stars. "You need never be alone again if you want."  
  
With hesitation, Alice removed Wendell's arms from her. She rushed into her room and stood in silence by the fire. Wendell was stunned by her rejection and slowly moved to follow her. Wendell felt utterly stupid for attempting such a show of outward affection. Yet it was exactly what Tony had told him to do, to seize the moment and see how it goes.  
  
"I am sorry if I caused you offence," Wendell said, "I should leave."  
  
"You didn't cause me offence. It's simply that my heart says one thing and my mind another." Alice stopped him.  
  
"And what is it that your heart says that is in such conflict with your mind?" Wendell asked.  
  
"That I have fallen in love with you, though that can never be." Alice explained as tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Wendell exclaimed as moved closer to her, pained by her distress. "Because you are a king and am just a girl," Alice said as the tears burst down her face and Wendell wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
"I may be king but I am not immune to what my own heart feels," Wendell said, "While there are those who might take offence at a king having a relationship with a subject, I am certainly not one."  
  
"But everyone will see me as a common girl," Alice said.  
  
"Nonsense, and even if they do it does not matter. All that matters is what we feel for each other," Wendell said, "It is strange to think that only mere days ago I would not have thought I could have cared for anyone as much as I do now for you. From the moment we first met I knew that we were meant to be together. And I believe that you feel the same."  
  
"And I do," Alice said, "It is my fear that it will not last that frightens me the most."  
  
"The fear that all this might lead to pain and heartbreak is always there in each relationship. It is the hope that it might lead to happiness that makes the attempt worth the risk." Wendell said attempting to ease Alice's fears. He guided her to her bed and sat her down beside him. He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and began to wipe the trail of tears from her face. It brought an immediate smile to her face and it warmed him greatly to see her so.  
  
"I want to take that risk, I really do. But I don't feel completely comfortable with this new life." Alice said.  
  
"When I was imprisoned in the body of a dog, I was driven with the belief that I must regain my throne. But when it seemed as though I might never get to be king again I resigned myself to a lifetime as a dog. Thankfully I was able to regain my throne and become king, but since then I have felt guilty for those brief moments when I gave up. I realised that I had not only given up on myself but on the people of this land. I nearly allowed a brutal and evil woman to rule over innocent people. People who relied upon me for protection." Wendell said softly yet with immense passion. "I can never forgive myself for thinking that, but I could never forgive myself if I let you go."  
  
"I too would never forgive myself, but I don't know if I can take anymore heartbreak," Alice continued. "Look at me! I only met you a few days ago and suddenly I think I'm in love with you. It's ridiculous!"  
  
"I would have thought so to but I have learned over time to take things for what they are. You are the best thing to happen in my life for a long time. I'm not going to let you go because of what other people think." Wendell said with desperation, his fear that he might actually be losing Alice was almost too much bear. He had his arm wrapped gently around her slender shoulders and could feel her trembling ever so slightly.  
  
Deep down Wendell cursed himself for bringing her pain. He also believed that he would be able to bring her happiness. Yet in the glow of the blazing fire he saw in her his future. With things as strange as what they were now he was unsure if normality might ever be a part of their lives. He was king of one of the most powerful kingdoms and was widely respected by both the aristocracy and the very people he governed. Surely the feelings of his heart could lie hand in hand with his role.  
  
The history of these lands were riddled with famous romances that blossomed out of the most diverse situations. Could their romance manage to stand against the scrutiny of time. It scared him to think that his title might cost him a unique opportunity at happiness. After so many years of loneliness, he felt that he deserved the chance to be happy and to love someone.  
  
"My great-grandmother, Snow White, was saved from that poison apple by a prince whom she had never known. It was the love of a stranger that saved her life and brought her many years of happiness. Before she left, she told me that my destiny was to be a king, a great ruler. She told me that there would be times of pain and loss, of overwhelming difficulty and danger." Wendell said. "She also told me that being a king can also be one of the most joyous things in life, that its rewards are far more fulfilling than any other."  
  
The tears on Alice's face were beginning to subside and she was feeling a lot calmer. She placed her head on Wendell's lap whilst he rubbed his fingers through her hair.  
  
"My parents loved one and another. Although they both were royalty it did not diminish their love for each other." Wendell said as he stood up. "I love you, with everything that I am."  
  
Alice looked at him with eyes that seemed ready to burst forth with wave after wave of tears. Her face trembled with emotion.  
  
"I cannot guarantee that this may work, or that some people might object. What I can guarantee is that I will do everything in my power as king, and as a man, to see that we are happy together." Wendell said as extended his arm to her, "I want you, not anybody else."  
  
Alice lifted her had and place it in his. Wendell grasped on it and pulled her up off the bed and into his arms where they kissed softly for the first time. Then slowly they walked outside to the balcony to count the stars, hand in hand, facing an uncertain future full of huge possibilities and terrifying dangers. Fortified by their love they felt uncertainty yet felt at least capable of fighting for happiness. Destiny had handed them a unique opportunity and they knew not to dismiss it.  
  
Virginia walked the small distance to her room with a hopeful smile on her face. Her desire to see Wendell finally find love was massive, particularly with someone as nice as Alice. It also made her realise how inseparable herself and Wolf had become in the short time they had spent together. Virginia found it both difficult and disturbing to picture a future without Wolf. Her love for him was the best thing to happen to her for a long time. It was this firsthand experience of being in such a close relationship and the rewards that came with it that made her wish all the more that Wendell had found that in Alice.  
  
Reaching the door to her room, she paused to take in the emotion of returning home to find the person you love waiting for you. It was as if both of them were the one thing and when separated they both felt a small loss. Virginia turned the handle slowly, attempting to be quiet. The moment she opened the door her hopes were dashed.  
  
"At last my darling Virginia, you have returned," Wolf boomed in his typically dramatic tone.  
  
"Darn!" Virginia exclaimed, "I was trying to surprise you."  
  
"It's hard to surprise a wolf," Wolf replied with a smirk on his face, "I could hear you outside as well as smell your distinctive and intoxicating aroma."  
  
"You would think by now that I would have remembered that!" Virginia said with a warm smile.  
  
"You will get it eventually," Wolf said with a comical sigh.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Wolf said before he broke into spontaneous laughter.  
  
Virginia grabbed a cushion and threw it at Wolf. He deflected it easily but it did not stop the couple to continue laughing.  
  
"Hey," Wolf said.  
  
"You deserved it," Virginia replied.  
  
Wolf gave a shocked face in response. Virginia sat down on a couch and was quickly joined by Wolf. Virginia looked pensive and Wolf understood why.  
  
"So how is Alice?" Wolf asked.  
  
"She's doing okay," Virginia answered, "She's feeling overwhelmed by it all, but she's coping well."  
  
"How are the two lovebirds," Wolf asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Virginia replied, "It's obvious they both like each other, but."  
  
"But she has doubts about Wendell being a king," Wendell added.  
  
"Yes," Virginia said, "How did you know?"  
  
"Wendell said the same," Wolf answered.  
  
"You talked to Wendell?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Well, he did most of the talking, I mostly listened. It was Tony who replied," Wolf answered.  
  
"So what did he say?" Virginia asked.  
  
"That he really liked Alice and felt that she was having difficulty with him being a king," Wolf answered.  
  
"He's right," Virginia added, "Alice feels somehow inferior to him."  
  
"It's funny how two people from two different worlds can find it so difficult to communicate. Especially when they have something important to say." Wolf remarked.  
  
"They'll get it right eventually," Virginia smiled. "It just takes a little time and some faith."  
  
"Love conquers all," Wolf remarked.  
  
"They remind me so much of us when we first met," Virginia said, "Confused and disorientated. Afraid of being hurt," Virginia sighed, "I hope it works out for them."  
  
"It's in their hands now," Wolf said as he wrapped his arm around Virginia's shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Wolf!" Virginia called.  
  
"Yes," Wolf replied.  
  
"How did you get to be so wise?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Practice, time, and a little luck." Wolf answered.  
  
"I thought so," Virginia remarked, "Shall we call it a night?"  
  
"Sure," Wolf answered as he rose from the seat. Virginia remained on the couch looking completely exhausted and in no mood to walk the short distance to their bedroom. With that, Wolf scooped Virginia up gently and carried her carefully to their room.  
  
"Right on cue," Virginia whispered in Wolf's ear as she allowed herself to drift away in his arms. 


End file.
